Dead (a boondocks fanfiction)
by luv ta luv ya
Summary: All it took was one pull of the trigger that started it all. Now Jazmine, Cindy, Sophie, and Natasha have entered the wrong side of the law. Will they get too caught up in the excitement? Will everyone connect to dots before the girls have time to cover everything up? Or more importantly, In the end will the girls make it out alive? Read and Find out! HxJ RxC!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Hey so before I say anything you should check out Adrenaline by my girl Joice because that's the story the inspired me to write this. No these stories aren't gonna be the same but they may be a little similar. And I mean similar. Anyways this story will push characters so far from there limit it won't even be funny. People will cheat, and a lot will even die. You're in for a crazy ride. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The lady shakily drew her name down in her little black book. Her hands flowed angelically onto the white paper as tears rolled down her cheeks and stained her worn out face. If depression was a person it was her. She had seen it all; Death, happiness, sadness, anger, those closest to her leave. Though she was sure she was all to blame, and she was correct.

She started it, she caused it. And she wanted to end it.

Her hand shook slightly on the last part of her entry. She sat her black ball point pen down and looked forward to her dimly light wall. It had no sympathy or answers for her. She lowered her head into her knees and let out a remorseful cry into her empty apartment. She didn't realize how she had lost it. Back then she was sure she was doing the right thing if only she knew it would all lead up to this. Alone in a dirty, empty apartment with only her thoughts as her company.

She realized what she had to do. She was afraid but she was also very tired. So tired that when she came back into focus she realized the gun was already firmly grasped into her hand. She looked at the black handgun and thought of all the deaths she had taken with her. She really didn't have to think hard. Her little black book held all her secrets, all of the innocent people that were now gone because of her. What would one more be? Nothing to the gun and certainly nothing to her. Not even her own.

She was just so tired.

And so she let her whole body shudder before she raised the gun to her head...

_**5 months earlier...**_

**Jazmine's POV:**

My head was held high as my long shapely legs walked confidently into the Eagle Bank. It was a busy day, but that was natural for banks in Woodcrest. People come to their banks almost everyday lately and who could blame them. Their had been a spike in bank robberies. The culprits were never caught and they became something everyone was fearing. It was said that the robbing team was so quick and precise they could never even get a visual about how they looked. The only thing they knew for sure was that it was 4 of them. They became known as the Death Rebels. Well I thought it had a ring to it but the girls thought it sounded like a bad band name. Whatever, we really didn't need a name right now anyways.

"Emerald you there?" the small ear piece bug said into my ear.

The bug couldn't be seen by anyone else and although I could talk back into it, it would seem as if I was talking to myself and I wasn't playing the crazy lady role today. So I stopped in my stride, twirled a string of the black wig I was wearing, and smacked my gum twice. It was a signal and even if she didn't hear the gum I knew she was watching. She was better know as Oracle, or at least that is what we called her. I continued to walk again as if going to the line where everyone else was waiting. I made no point to look to see how many guards there were, where the camera's were, or if anyone was paying attention to me. That wasn't my job. Instead my eyes went to the people waiting in the lines. My emerald eyes scanned the room. Mostly people over 20, about 5-6 kids, 3 elderly woman, and finally 7 men that looked like they might not listen to my commands. They needed to go. That wasn't my job either though.

"You got 3 guards to your right and 2 to your left. They two on the left are older, go for the 3 on the right. You have 8 minutes." Oracle explained into my ear.

8 minutes. 8 minutes before the workers would find out someone was hacking their system and she would have to shut down all their camera's and emergency alarms. That meant the police would automatically be contacted.

"7 minutes."

I turned from the line and strode to the right. Men were so easy to manipulate. So easy to fool, as long as sex was involved. My hips swayed as if to a slow sexual beat. My breast bounced with each sound of her Louis Vuitton heels hitting the ground. Then there were my eyes. It got their attention immediately. I could feel them undressing me in their minds. With the outfit I was wearing it wouldn't take long. The black pencil skirt ended high on my thighs. The see through black lace shirt only came to under my breast which their eyes were currently watching.

"Hello boys, I have a question." I said. My voice was as confident as my walk and as sensual as my body. I stepped closer in a slow deliberate step. When it comes to riling a guy up, be slow and sexy. Regardless of if it didn't I loved taking my time and seeing the bulge in their pants grow.

"5 minutes." she hissed into my ear.

Well so much for taking my time. "Can assist me out back?" I stepped closer to the tallest of the 3 who immediately grew beads of sweat on his porcelain skin the minute my slender fingers touched him. My voice was soft against his ear as I stood on my tip toes. "I've been one naughty girl and it's gonna take the 3 of you to straighten me out." I explained and purposely gave a soft lick across my soft pink lips.

In a matter of seconds the Porcelain Doll was pushed out of my way and his friend who looked like he spray tans too much was in his place and bending down to my level.

"You sure you can handle all 3 of us?" he asked.

I whipped my hips to one side and kept my face innocent and sexy. Those are two things that are hard to combine together but when you do it may surprise you how much it can rile a guy up.

"Why don't we go find out?" I asked as my slender finger found his chin and scratched it a bit.

That was all the convincing I needed because Porcelain Doll grabbed me back and Burnt Orange quickly trailed after his friends. The third one seemed to hesitate so as I walked past him Ii brushed my hand against the lower part of his pants. He seemed to forget his hesitation and ran in front of us, leading the way.

"3 minutes."

I smirked. This would only take one.

* * *

"Okay go, now!" Oracle snapped into my ear.

Shit, that took longer than I was expecting. I needed to hurry. I stripped off the blood soaked outfit I was wearing and threw the wig off. My long strawberry blonde hair fell onto my shoulder and naked body. I turned slightly to look into the bank windows but the guards weren't rushing around which meant she was in the process of shutting it down completely and they hadn't discovered it yet. The bank door of the bank was kicked open and a woman, around my age, stepped out. Without a word she tossed me a long sleeved black shirt and black pants. I had them on in seconds and leaving her with the bodies, went back inside the bank.

This time I wasn't taking my sweet time to stride in confidently. I wasn't cluelessly feeling like I was overpowering everyone. I was running late, and I needed to hurry. I was basically jogging to the counter and ignored all of the people I was skipping in front of. Of course their cries of protest were ignored. The man behind the counter smiled at me never the less but I was sure it was my hips and breasts at work again, and if it wasn't it was surely my eyes. I leaned onto the counter and my emerald eyes enveloped his in one stare. Soon all he could look at was me. Not the children chatting away in the background or the people standing behind me. It was just me and him, and I was gonna be the one last standing. He leaned onto the counter too, almost as if he was about to kiss me but then my right eyebrow slowly raised. He looked at it as if he never seen someone do that before and when he finally looked back to my eyes I could see the fear. It started at his pupils then spread out to the rest of his body. He was frozen and scared, and I was loving it. I could already feel it. The speeding up of my heart as we both realized I held his in my hands. It was my move.

He opened his mouth just as the black hand gun that was pushed up into the sleeve of my shirt came out into my hands. Thanks to taking out the guards on the right there was nobody there to notice it. Only he saw and that was when sure terror sunk in. "Don't scream." I ordered in such a mesmerizing way his mouth closed without him fully commanding it do so. I cocked the gun back slowly so there would be no noise. My voice was low, my eyes were still on his. "You have less than one minute to lead me to the bank vault."

His eyes still infatuated with mine started to form tears. "P-Please m'am-"

"45 seconds. I'm not in the mood for your pleas. You think I won't pull this trigger? If I see you open your mouth to scream, if a single tear falls out, even if I feel like you are about to do something to get me caught not only will I shoot you but before that you will have to watch all these elderly people in here get shot too right before your eyes." my voice showed no sign of falseness at my words. If anything it rang with excitement to do just that.

He was a frozen block in front of me as he began to try and force his tears away with his eyes still locked onto mine.

"Shit Emerald what are you doing?! I'm shutting the system down that means the police are being contacted. It's now or never!" Oracle yelled to my ear with urgency in her voice.

A smile appeared on my face. Now I had a real excuse to do this. It was so quick the guy couldn't see it coming. I stepped back and recalled who was standing behind me. I remembered when I had scanned the room. Behind me was a couple but behind them were what I was looking for. I raised the gun up into the air and fired off 5 shots.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"MOMMYYYYY!"

The side door to the bank opened and the woman from earlier rolled into the room. "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" she commanded in a stern voice.

The men who I said would make trouble did exactly what I had expected. They guided the women, kids, and elderly to the corner to crouch down. No, I needed one of them. I sent the woman a look and she pointed her gun to their legs and fired off quick shots and didn't miss a beat. Each pierced into the men legs and caused them to fall down to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH SHIT!" they screamed in true agony.

She walked over to one of them who was still somewhat up on his knees and kicked him down. "I said get down bitch." she hissed.

An elderly woman was attempting to run to join all of the others and I snatched her by the back of her shirt. I wrenched her body towards me. She was frail and small up against me, disappointing. I really do enjoy when they try to fight. I pointed the gun to her head.

"32 seconds. Take me to the vault." I ordered once again.

He held up his hands and nodded his head again and again as if when he stopped he would get shot. Maybe he would. I narrowed my eyes closer to him and held onto the woman as I followed him behind the counter. I could hear here, praying and crying at the same time. I figured she was about 80 or older. Disappointing again, that meant for sure she wouldn't put up a fight. As I followed him I called out to the woman over my shoulder.

"If anyone makes a peep shoot them."

She gave a curt nod with her foot still on top of the mans head and her gun pointed toward the corner where everyone else was. "Yes Emerald." she responded obediently.

It was soon just the man and the old woman who I was still holding close to my body with the gun to her head. By the time we made it to the vault more than 32 seconds had passed, which I was happy to hear. I smirked as I cocked the gun back. This was just to my enjoyment. The man dropped the keys with shaking hands and the woman shuddered at the sound of the keys dropping. God, scary ass people.

I kicked him in his back so hard there was a slight crack and he fell over. The wrinkled bag I was holding onto gasped and whimpered as her prays became louder. His head hit the vault and he was knocked out cold. I snatched the keys up from the ground and opened the door.

SO MUCH MONEY.

I was staring what I would imagine heaven like in the face. Endless and endless rows of green. All looking at me, waiting to be with me. My heart was truly pounding now. The adrenaline, the money, it was all of this that made me. I noticed the lady was still in my arms, I threw her body onto the ground next to the man. This time I could grasp the words she was saying.

"Please God spare me. Please God spare me. Please God spare me. I am sorry for my sins. I have never doubted you and never will. My life is yours so please spare me."

How pathetic. I bent down to her level. Just as with the guards, and the unconscious man her eyes were mesmerized by mines. There was fear in her eyes and I loved it with every coursing vein in my body.

"Wanna know something?" I asked, my voice was soft and sweet. Not the scary and commanding voice I had just used. She made no move to answer me but I knew she did. I leaned in even more. I was so close I could see the face staring back at me threw her eyes. That was me, Emerald. "When I'm around there is no God." I said.

My smirk grew as her tears came out all at once. I stood up and directed the gun at her. She opened her mouth to scream but it was too late. It was always too late. I pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Dead.

* * *

I ran back into the room where the woman was waiting for me. Holy shit, I could already hear the sirens. Damn it!

"Emerald, this is Pandora. I've got 4 police cars coming your way. From my position I see they are all coming from the east. Dumbasses."

I shifted the black bag filled with money across from my body. The blood of the old lady and the young man dripped from my face. As I approached the woman I realized she had blood on her as well but taking a head count I realized she must have just shot someone in the arm or leg from trying to run.

"Get to the damn point." she snapped into the ear piece she to was wearing.

"Right. Oracle is going to be out in the front. Exit from the front okay? Anywhere else will rise suspicion. They'll be there in less than 3 minutes. Go, NOW!"

We nodded and just on cue the Dodge Grand Caravan sped out from the front of the building. With one simultaneous look we raced out of the room. The sirens were louder, we needed to get the hell up out of here. This was what I loved though. The thrill of running to avoid being caught or an untimely death. As I ran I undid the bag from around me and tossed it to the woman who caught it as she slid over the top of the car and went into the back seat on the other side. I got in as well and as Oracle started the car to go pick up Pandora we began to quickly strip ourselves of our bloody clothes.

"How many deaths?" Oracle asked as she drove.

"5." I responded.

"6." The woman corrected as she put on a loose red hoodie. "There was 2 guards to the left and I saw one of them leave to go contact I'm guessing the head of the bank. I knew you weren't finished so I followed him and shot him." she explained as next she replaced her black pants for red sweatpants.

Oracle stopped the car at the back alley a few blocks away from the bank and closer to the police station. We waited and moments later Pandora fell from the building above us and landed effortlessly on the ground. She opened the back seat and waited for me to get out before she got in. Now fully changed I got in to the passenger seat and sat next to Oracle.

"3 were middle aged man, 2 were elderlies, 1 was a young man." I furthered explained. I wasn't really thinking since this had been our procedure since the beginning.

Oracle raised one eyebrow. "2 elderlies?" she questioned.

I subdued the smile wanting to come onto my face as I felt the blood still trickling down my face. "1 was the guard she killed the other was an old woman who screamed."

"Regardless you guys were great as always." Pandora said.

I rolled my eyes, kiss ass. "No we were sloppy and late. Next time Oracle buy me more time, Pandora I don't care how dumb you think the men are tell us what to do immediately, and you," I turned to the woman. Her blue eyes studied me but I couldn't see her as C-Murder right now. She was no longer covered in blood and her hair was in its normal long side braided pony tail. I turned back around. "We'll discuss this later." I told them.

I was the one in charge. No, not me. Emerald was the one in charge better known as _**The Mistress**_. Oracle was the brains of it all. She could break into a system in less than 2 minutes and if she needed to she could stay there without a single trace. She was _**The Brains**_, but not now. Right now she was Sophie. Pandora was _**The Lookout**_. Her job was small but actually very important. Since Oracle could only focus on what was going on the inside she was forced to focus on the outside. She was Natasha. And last there was _**The Muscle**_, who would pull the trigger almost as fast and as non-regretful as me. She was known as Cindy. Yes, we were the robbery group everyone feared. None of them suspected it would be 4 woman. To add to it we were so close to the case it added to their non-suspicion. With Oracle- well Sophie, working as a lawyer she had friends who worked on the police force. They would give her updates on the case which she would tell us. We were one step ahead, always. Natasha was the least one anyone could suspect. She was famous, why would she need the money? Well she didn't. It was the thrill, the adrenaline, that got us all.

I felt myself mentally locking away Emerald for the time being. I was now Jazmine. "Hey what time is it Cindy?" I asked as I turned around in my seat.

"Jazmine put on your seat belt." Sophie said in her bossy and motherly tone.

I waved off her words as Cindy raised her phone to her face. "Shit, it's already 2:30. I gotta get my white ass home. Christian should be about to leave school and Shanise babysitter about to leave. Riley gon be home by 5:00 so I ain't got that to worry about at least."

I nodded my head. "Huey took Rosa out to work with him today so I might be able to hop into the shower for a while before they come."

Natasha's face scrunched up in disgust as she looked at me and Cindy. "I do not see how you guys can sit there and feel it all over you and still be so calm." she said and gave a fake disgusted shudder.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly. When I turned back around Sophie was looking out into the road. Although she was driving as safely as always I could tell she was deep in thought.

"Soooooppphieee." I called out to her in a sing songy tune.

She blinked and snapped back into attention. "What?" she asked as she stopped at a red light.

The sirens were behind us now. We were safe. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

Her jaw shifted back and forth as she thought over whether or not to say what she was thinking or not. Her jaw finally stopped as her hazel eyes looked out into the road as if piercing into it. "Jamie." she answered softly.

It felt as if the softness of her words had caused more pain than if she would have yelled it. My heart felt as it was squeezing in my chest and then twisted in a way that actually made it seem as if I was feeling physical pain. I closed my eyes and breathed in softly, the car stayed still. When I opened my eyes I wasn't Jazmine, I was once again Emerald.

"Do not bring him up." I said.

Not noticing the change she rolled her eyes and continued to look forward. "I just can't help it. Every time you kill an-"

"Oracle." I snapped. Her head turned towards mine. I narrowed my eyes and my emerald eyes and her hazel eyes came to a war. My mouth tightened and as she gave into Oracle I won the battle. "Do NOT bring him up." I said once again in a threatening tone.

The light turned green and she turned back around and pressed on the gas. I turned to look forward as well as I put on my seat belt. It was quiet for a while before she sighed once again and her hazel eyes flickered to mine.

"Yes Emerald." she said obediently.

* * *

"Bye guys!" I exclaimed happily as I stood waving on my front porch.

I was happy to be home, it had been a long day. Not only that but it had been a sloppy one at that. It was okay though, our sloppy still far surpassed normal bank robbers. We still weren't anywhere near getting caught. I doubt we ever would. I turned to put my small silver key into my slot. when I heard Cindy call out to me.

"Oh shit! Almost forgot." She called as she ran up to me. She handed me a stack of cards that was held together by a tan rubber band. "Call me later iight?"

I took the stack from her hands. "Of course. See ya Cindy." I told her.

We gave each other a quick hug then she went back into the car with the other girls and drove off. As I walked into my house I loved that it was empty but I knew it would only be like for a while. I had about a hour and a half before Huey and Rosa came back. Huey was my husband and Rosa was my 5 year old daughter. I guess they had something to do with all of this too although they didn't know it. They were completely oblivious to my second life along with the other girls husband and kids. They were all so ignorant to who we really were. I walked upstairs and instead of going into my room, I went into Rosa's. I wasn't there to sit in her room though. I went to her closet and knocked softly on the back of the wall.

**_Knock, Knock._**

Nothing.

_**Knock, Knock.**_

Nothing.

_**Knock-**_

There it was. The hollow sound told me this is where it exactly was. I slowly trailed down until I felt the paint slightly chipped. I dug my nails underneath the chipped piece and raised the wall up slightly. Only enough for the small black book to fall out. I had actually found this small compartment in the wall. Well Huey found it and thinking it was a building malfunction he built some wood over it and painted over it. He had no clue I was using it. Anyways I crouched down in her closet as I held the black book in one hand and the stacks of cards in the other.

The thing about all of the robberies that was the downside was the toll it took on people. Killing someone, taking another's life could really affect someone. Well not me. I did feel the rush of excitement whenever I cocked the gun back or was about to pull the trigger, we all felt it. That's why we loved it. That's why we craved it. Also the money. So much money. We loved the smell, look, and feel of the paper in our hands. But killing someone to get that did affect them.

It never affected me.

Seeing someone die is terrible but I just couldn't grasp it. I felt no remorse or happiness from seeing the life leave their eyes. I felt nothing, never did. There was only one thing going through my mind.

Dead.

Because that's what they were. There soul, memories, everything that made them, them were gone. They were just dead, as simple as that. I opened the compartment again and the next thing that fell out was a black ball point pen. I undid the stacks of cards and began to read each closely as I wrote down the names. As hard as I tried my eyes did travel up to the two first names I had written.

_**Jenny Bradshaw**_  
_**Age: 23**_  
_**Date: February 16**_

_**Jamie Rivers**_  
_**Age: 10**_  
_**Date: February 16**_

If anyone had started this they had. All of this was because of them. My mind threatened to recall the memories but I pushed them aside. Another day, another time but not now. After finishing writing down the names I slid the book back into place and next went to my room and my closet. I had a fake bottom in one of my drawers and as I lifted it I saw all the cards I had collected. All of the faces of those who were dead. I added the others then grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and some towels. Once I was in the shower I proceeded to scrub myself until my skin stung.

God, nothing stains worse than blood.

* * *

**Entries:**

_**Jenny Bradshaw**_  
_**Age:23**_  
_**Date: February 16**_

_**Jamie Rivers**_  
_**Age: 10**_  
_**Date: February 16**_

_**Chelsea Retzer**_  
_**Age: 19**_  
_**Date: February 18**_

_**Derek Wilson**_  
_**Age: 35**_  
_**Date: February 20**_

_**Kevin Marchi**_  
_**Age: 46**_  
_**Date: February 20**_

_**Jenna McWatt**_  
_**Age: 21**_  
_**Date: February 20**_

_**Alison Bowles**_  
_**Age: 16**_  
_**Date: March 2**_

_**Mike Fields**_  
_**Age: 25**_  
_**Date: March 2**_

_**Noel Thomas**_  
_**Age: 23**_  
_**Date: March 6**_

_**Emily Gili**_  
_**Age: 85**_  
_**Date: March 16**_

_**Timothy Glave**_  
_**Age: 24**_  
_**Date: March 16**_

_**Ian Kovatch**_  
_**Age: 24**_  
_**Date: March 16**_

_**Adam Fry**_  
_**Age: 23**_  
_**Date: March 16**_

_**Kyle Hastings**_  
_**Age: 17**_  
_**Date: March 16**_

_**Marvin Holbrook**_  
_**Age: 47**_  
_**Date: March 16**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooooo my new story! I, um, well I'm nervous. It's my first one not completely circled around love triangles (though trust me it will be a lot of that too) so do you guys like it? It's a bit different but I'm really excited to write it! So should I continue? Oh and the Entries will just add each chapter I only started from the first one in this chapter so you can see how many they've killed already. Welp, I guess that's it.**

**Reviews are Love :D**

**P.S SHOUTOUT TO JOICE WHO MADE THE AMAZING COVER FOR THIS STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Jamie Thing

**Chapter 2**

**Jazmine's POV:**

I was bustling around the kitchen as the microwave, timer, and phone all rang at the same time. It was nice to finally have a day off from work although I do work at home. Well everyday I work at home. I was an upcoming author and my publisher was already asking for my next rough draft. Juggling that, my 5 year old (who honestly didn't give me much trouble), my actual work, and everything else was hard. Though no matter how hard it was I was happy to have such a busy schedule and a loving family. That was all I wanted for as long as I could remember. I opened the microwave and closed it again to stop the beeping, then stopped the timer, and hung up the phone without even seeing who it was. Today was my day off, like I give a fuck who was calling. I had just made my way to the refrigerator to take out some butter when I saw a puffball come into the room. Well, it was the first thing anyone noticed because she had a lot of hair.

"Mama you're taking a long time." Rosa told me as she followed me around the kitchen.

I smiled down at her as I cut a slab of butter onto the popcorn I had just made and mixed it around so it could melt. "Uh huh, was that your thought or daddy's?" I asked already knowing Huey probably told her to come and say that.

She grabbed the popcorn bowl I handed her and I followed her out of the room. "Both." she replied.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as we went into the living room. Today was movie night, YAY! And I was getting to choose, YAY AGAIN! I never got to choose or my movies were usually shot down by the two of them. Rosa sat the popcorn on the couch and climbed into Huey's lap.

"You're getting heavy." he commented.

I raised one eyebrow, waiting for Rosa to react in a negative way like I would have but she only leaned back and grabbed the popcorn bowl again.

"It's because I'm growing daddy, I'm almost 6 years old." she scolded him as if him forgetting was something bad.

I giggled and stood up to grab the remote. "Okay guys tonight movie is, drumroll please," I asked in an excited voice.

Rosa raised one eyebrow and tilted her head up to Huey. "Daddy we don't have a drum." she whispered to him.

He waved her off. "She's crazy ignore that." he told her playfully.

I scoffed. "I can hear you!"

Rosa looked at him again. "Was she not suppose to hear?" she asked.

"OKAY!" I exclaimed to stop them but I was smiling none the less. "Tonight's movie is-"

"We don't have a drum."

I ignored her comment. "Life As We Know It." I told them and raised my hands and did jazz hands. Seriously who doesn't love romantic comedies? They're romantic and funny! What is a better combination?

Huey scowled and immediately Rosa matched it and not even on purpose! It was like they were in sync with each other. I would never know how she matched his scowl so perfectly but the more she did it the more I thought, yet once again, how she looked exactly like him. I put my hands on my hips and pouted. I really do love funny and romantic things and they know that. Besides like I said I never choose so it was only fair they suffer an evening watching this with me like I have with Law&Order SVU marathon, or Afro Samurai, or that stupid boring Mandela biography. They literally only watched it to see if it was historically correct. I just don't get their definition of fun. I deepened my pout and forced my eyes to get watery.

Huey sighed and Rosa stuffed popcorn in her mouth. "Fineee." they groaned at the same time.

I smiled at my victory and skipped over to them. I snuggled deep into Huey and he wrapped his arm around me. Rosa let one hand fall to her side because ever since she was younger she wouldn't go sleep unless she was holding onto some part of me or Huey. Now that she older she had a habit of just doing it as a secure feeling. I let her hold onto my hand and pressed play on the remote. YAY! Time to start my movie. As I reached to get me more popcorn the screen flashed.

_**"We apologize to interrupt your following program..."**_

"HEY!" I exclaimed angrily at the TV. "Obviously not enough to not do it!"

I looked over to Huey and Rosa but they were both smirking at the delay of my movie. It was a funny movie and now because of this stupid news report it would probably start like 15 minutes into the movie. Huey grabbed the remote from me and turned to volume up.

_**"As you all know the so-called Death Rebels are now the new terrorist of Woodcrest,"**_

"Terrorist?" I asked fearfully.

Huey scoffed. "I wouldn't go that far. More like some thugs that have nothing better to do." he said with his scowl. Rosa nodded her head in agreement although I didn't know if she knew what was going on or not.

_**"With that being said the police station has confirmed that from now on they will focus only on trying to solve this case and find the 4 culprits to all of these crimes,"**_

"WHAT?!" we all yelled at the same time. We jumped out of our seats and the popcorn bowl toppled off of Rosa's lap.

"There are gonna be criminals running around to do whatever the hell they want because they're scared of some wanna be Al Capone's?" he asked angrily to the TV announcer as if they could hear him.

"Criminals? They're letting criminals run free?" Rosa asked just as angrily although she was looking at Huey, waiting for him to give her an answer.

They were gonna be all over that case and they weren't gonna rest until they found out who the culprits were. A smirk came onto my face and I lowered my face to hid it. Time to go have a chat with a few people. I looked back up, and yes, I was Emerald now. Without a word I turned and went upstairs. Huey was still looking at the TV waiting for them to continue and as always Rosa was watching him. They're both so fucking annoying. To think, they could just be gone if I wanted to. But that was my priority right now. I walked into Rosa's closet and pulled out Emerald's phone. I needed to check the names of our victims and make sure they were 10 feet under and as far away from Woodcrest as possible. I began to knock on the wall like always.

_**Knock, Knock. **_

Nothing.

_**Knock, Knock.**_

Nothing.

_**Knock-**_

"Mama?"

My head whipped around so fast to her she jumped back a little in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I hissed.

She raised one eyebrow. "You're in my closet." she pointed out.

I frowned. "Go away." I said as I turned back to the closet.

"But your movie is starting and I need your help to make more pop-"

Without even looking my hand went out and seized her arm. My hands clenched around it and my nails dug into her for a bit. My head slowly turned towards her and my glare was petrifying. "When I say 'Go Away' you go the fuck away. You got that you little bitch?" I asked as I shook her so hard her whole body shook.

Her wine and green eyes studied me in shock. Then she looked down at her arm. "That's hurts." she mumbled as she noticed how hard I was squeezing her. When she saw me not stopping her eyes looked back up at me and were a bit water filled. "MAMA YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!" she screamed.

I let go, if only to stop her screaming. I needed to get rid of her quick. I softened my face. "Oh I'm so sorry honey. That was by complete accident. Hey, how about you and daddy go choose a movie? I need to go to Auntie Sophie's house anyway so tell daddy you guys can watch whatever you want okay?" I asked her while trying not to break my sweet facade.

She was rubbing her arm up and down and she studied me like how I would imagine Huey doing. I knew she wanted to say something but she kept her mouth shut. "Okay." she said softly then turned and walked out of the room.

Before she could leave I grabbed her again, this time more softly. "Oh and don't tell daddy okay?" I asked. I had a smile on my face as if telling her me grabbing her like that was all just a joke. But my eyes were still as scary as before as if daring her to speak a word.

Her face twisted more into a scowl and knowing how soft I was holding her she snatched her arm away. "Okay." she mumbled again. Then before I could do anything else she ran out of the room.

The smile disappeared from my face and was replaced with a scowl matching them. God they were so fucking annoying and I would get rid of them, just not yet. First I had to contact the girls. I knocked on the wall again and pulled out my little black book. I hadn't even thought of it but if anyone ever found The Little Black Book, they would know everything. Not only those I killed but in the very back was basically a documentary on everything that happened.

I should have been more cautious of where I hid the book.

**Natasha's POV:**

The bleached blonde wig was itchy and I had to resist constantly to not tear the thing off of my head. These were the precautions I had to take in order to never associate Natasha, the hot and famous actress, with Pandora, the Look Out for "Death Rebels". It took me 8 trips just to make the paparazzi think I was doing a photo shoot. It was difficult the first time but as time went on I became an expert at it. I never realized how nice it was to walk out on the street normally without paparazzi hiding behind bushes and underneath pot holes. Though even now I wasn't really enjoying it. My eyes scanned the room and in less than 3 seconds I knew exactly where everything was, thanks to my photographic memory. I guess it was what made me the best Look Out for the team. My hands were deep in my loose sweatpants and a tight black shirt clung to my body. NOT TO MENTION THIS DAMN WIG! I was almost there though, then the wretched thing could come off. As I turned down the alley I had to suck in my stomach just to make it in sideways. I didn't even know I had gained weight. I slide my way all the way through until there was an opening and the door to hideout came to me. As I opened the door I immediately began to fidget with the wig.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice growled at me as a knife came flying to my head.

I stayed calm as it whizzed past my face with only the wind kissing my cheeks. I snatched off the blonde wig and let my black hair fall out. "You know it wasn't funny the first 100 times you did it so this time really isn't fucking funny!" I hissed to Cindy, oh excuse me, C-Murder.

She wore her normal all black get up and smirked at me. She walked over and snatched the knife out of the wall next to me. "Just tryna have some fun, damn." she said as she made her way back to her seat which was actually a wooden box marked "Explosives".

Our hideout was an abandoned gun factory. Of course our Mistress Emerald had picked it out even though Oracle said it was asking for trouble somewhere along the line. I grimaced to myself as I remembered the cold slap Oracle had gotten for disobeying Emeralds rules. Speaking of Oracle, she sat on her own wooden box (well 2 considering how short Cindy was) and was typing away at her computer like always. Her black hair was tied into a high ponytail and her hazel eyes were barely noticeable behind her slim glasses that had a shine to it thanks to the computer screen.

"So why are we here?" I asked as I stacked a box on another and sat down.

They both didn't look up at me but answered simultaneously. "Emerald said." was their response.

I gave an eye roll. "Of course, why did I even ask?" I mumbled to myself.

C-Murder smirked as she sharpened her knife more. When it came to guns, hands down Emerald held the title. When it came to anything with computers (or any technology really) Oracle could beat you with her eyes closed and hands tied behind her back. But knives? Even the great Emerald couldn't match C-Murder. If she had a knife in her hand and you lived to say you saw her with one was a true honor. Knives made her ruthless and she only used them as a last resort. She even cared after them as if they were real and whenever we were called to the hideout the first thing she would do was being to sharpen them with another even sharper knife. Oracle pushed up her glasses on her face and smirked as well.

"So Oracle-"

"Sophie." she said before I could continue. She slammed the computer shut and took off her glasses. "As far as I'm concerned until Jazmine, well Emerald gets here I'm Sophie. Not some computer genius whose name she got from Batman." she told me.

"Oh shit! Sophie grew some balls." Cindy snickered. "But they shrivel up and fall off the minute Emerald gets here." she teased.

Sophie scowled and side kicked Cindy off of her box. I smiled but then thought of something.

"Is there a reason we all speak of Jazmine and Emerald as if they are two different people?" I asked them.

Cindy had finally crawled back onto her box. She rubbed the side of her stomach as if it really hurt but we all knew how much she could take a hit. "Because Emerald snatches away the balls Sophie has and-"

Sophie kicked her again, this time harder. She flew off the chair and a few feet away. I laughed at it and Sophie smirked down at the small blonde girl. Then she turned to me and her hazel eyes pierced mine. If she had only used this much strength in her eyes yesterday when Emerald challenged her then I'm sure I wouldn't be down in this damn hideout at 10:00 p.m!

"To answer your question it's because Emerald and Jazmine are two different people." she told me.

I raised one eyebrow. "Uh I'm pretty sure they both have green eyes, strawberry blonde hair, mulatto skin, and-"

"Regardless," Sophie snapped. She sighed and looked away. "Just trust me they are not the same person."

I smirked not caring that she said the words seriously. "Is someone scared of innocent Jazmine?" I teased my older sister.

She rolled her eyes. "Jazmine? No. Emerald? That's a different question." she answered.

I matched her eye roll because she didn't even answer my question. Cindy snorted from her box. "Shit when da fuck do we see Jazmine anyways? It's always fuckin Emerald. I haven't actually talked to Jazmine, the real Jazmine, ever since-" she stopped abruptly and her hands tightened around the knives she was holding.

Sophie raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Since the Jamie thing?" she asked.

OH YEAH! Sophie and Jazmine had some big argument, well stare battle, about some kid named Jamie just yesterday. I never found out who the hell Jamie was or what he had to do with anything. "The Jamie thing?" I asked them.

Cindy was about to open her mouth when Sophie quickly interrupted her. "Don't!"

Cindy flicked her off. "Shut da fuck up. Like ya said 'Emerald' ain't hurr right now and as far as I'm concerned that mean I can say whateva da fuck I wanna say." she said.

Sophie scowled but turned her head. "Well at least let me tell it. You have a habit of over doing things." she said.

"NO DA FUCK I DON'T!"

"JUST TELL ME!" I yelled to them impatiently. I really wanted to know what started this all.

Sophie sighed. I could notice them both hesitating. I didn't see what the big deal was. Was Jamie her first kill? Her first victim? Why did it matter? Emerald had killed many people what made Jamie so special? Cindy began to sharpen her knives again. I sighed impatiently and then Sophie eyes shot up to me. They were fierce and daring me to disobey her. And everyone fears Emerald? Shit Sophie's stare, yes her fucking stare, could cause a person to shit their pants. Even I was considering. Not really but still I know when to fear my older sister.

"Don't ever tell Jazmine or Emerald that I told you this okay? Don't even bring it up."

I rolled my eyes uncaring but in truth I knew she knew I wouldn't. "I'm really getting fucking bored with not knowing." I told them.

I smirked when Cindy snorted. Still in the back of my mind I wondered again why this Jamie person was so special.

**Sophie's POV:**

I sighed, I had such an impatient little sister. Although I had to admit her knowing was way better than her being in the dark. Especially once she knew she could probably understand what I was talking about. Jazmine and Emerald were not the same person and once they both realized that, well let's just say things would be in motion. I looked into her anxious face and realized I had better tell her before Emerald gets here.

"Okay a long time ago, somewhere around September, Jazmine began work at the Wunclear bank. You know Jazmine, she loves people. Anyways when she got the job she would always call me or Cindy about the new friends she met and how much she adored them. But the one she talked about the most was a kid named Jamie Rivers. He was 9 at the time and him and his mom would always visit. The first time was just to have a withdrawal or something but after that they just kept coming at the request of Jazmine. She loved them and I truly believed they loved her too, especially Jamie. He was even allowed behind the counter. I had only met Jamie a few times but I gotta admit the kid was really a beautiful and nice kid. He just had a way with people." I stopped to give a small smile. The thought of Jamie, was still so vivid.

"Anyways to get to the point Jazmine had fallen in love with Jamie. She swore when Rosa got older she would try to have another child, a boy, just in hopes of him ending up as precious as Jamie. Actually she considered Jamie her child and his mom and him loved to play around and call her his 'second mom'. So on the day it all started was February 16, better known as Jamie's birthday. Jazmine had went all out and asked me and Cindy to help her decorate the bank since she couldn't get any time off that day. Of course Jamie and his mom came and were delighted to see how much hard work Jazmine did. Jamie-"

I stopped again. DAMN IT! I had a habit of when I was about to cry to clench my eyes shut and tighten my jaw so tight it actually hurt. I could feel my jaw tightening right now. Whether I was Sophie or Oracle I was not about to fucking cry. I untightened my jaw and continued.

"He went around the whole bank hugging everyone and exclaiming how much he loved them. That was just Jamie. When he got to Jazmine he leaped into her arms and held her for the longest and it really did seem like mother and child hugging. Then once they let go and the cake had arrived Jazmine got a call. It was Huey. Since Rosa was feeling sick that day he had stayed home with her. Although Jamie begged Jazmine to see him cut his cake she promised it would only take a second and went to go talk to him. That's when it happened." my voice got darker and I could feel my nails digging into my arm.

"Stop it Sophie." Cindy told me. I looked up but Cindy was turned to Natasha now. "Long story short by the time Jazmine came back she had lost Jenny and Jamie." she told her.

I wanted to snap at her. It wasn't anywhere near that simple and she knew it. There was so much mourning. It was all horrible and it started this fucked up chains of events. There was nothing simple about any of the shit we were doing. It seemed as if I was the only one that understood that. I kept my mouth shut, however, it wouldn't be fair if I reshoved Jamie's death down her throat. It was a hard day for everyone. I could feel my nails digging harder into my arms and I quickly tried to harvest as much as Oracle as I could. As far as I was concerned Oracle was like a computer. When I was her I felt nothing and cared about nothing. I opened up my laptop again and decided to let C-Murder wrap it up.

"Jenny? Our old friend Jenny?" Natasha asked her.

Cindy nodded. "She was there that day along with me and Sophie."

I typed away at my computer checking my surveillance camera's. I saw a slim body come into the narrow walkway of the alley. Hmph, looks like our Mistress Emerald was finally here. They should probably stop talking then but I wasn't gonna be the one to say it.

"But I want to know the rest!" Natasha exclaimed.

C-Murder turned her head. "Like a give a fuck." she mumbled and I could just like I had moments ago she had pushed away her emotions.

Natasha balled her fist. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO JAMIE?!" she screamed as she leaped from her seat.

It happened so fast I was happy at that moment I hadn't decided to blink. Nobody even heard the door open. All I saw was the tip of her hair then next thing I knew Pandora was on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth. Emeralds leg was still raised in the air. She looked pissed and her green eyes looked ready to start a fire and burn all of us alive.

"Who the hell brought up Jamie?" she growled out through clenched teeth.

We were quiet. It was our best decision. Well for us anyways I knew she was expecting an answer. I was almost tempted to tell her but Sophie and Oracle are the same people. Even when they call me Oracle and I act like a quiet computer I still have morals. I know what we were doing was wrong. Killing the innocent, but I had to admit I did get a thrill of breaking into security systems and stuff. Still I could never pull the trigger on someone innocent. And I certainly couldn't sit there and see Emerald use my sister as a punching bag.

"I did." I told her as I nonchalantly pushed my glasses back up my nose.

Pandora spat out blood and looked up at me. Her face was mixed with gratefulness and remorse. C-Murder paused and sat down her knives. They were both waiting for Emerald to make her move. I was too but I wasn't as caring as yesterday. I stared back at her in a daring way although I knew whatever she would do I would follow it obediently. She walked towards me and it was the same walk I had seen her do many times when she was about to rob a bank, or fuck someone up. It was probably the second one so I closed the computer screen and sat it down on the ground next to me. When she made it to me we did the same stare battle we did the same stare battle we had done yesterday. It was dead silent, I thought for a moment Pandora and C-Murder were holding their breaths. I could see the anger coursing through her because I wasn't backing down.

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled then flipped her gun out of her pocket and slapped me with it.

That stung. That actually really fucking hurt. It wasn't enough to feel blood in my mouth like Pandora but I could feel my cheek already swelling. I didn't move to touch it because I knew she would slap me again if I did.

"JAZMINE STOP!" Pandora screamed and as I looked up I noticed the gun was raised for another hit.

Emeralds wild eyes turned to her. Pandora was on her feet now and her mouth dripped with blood onto the ground. I scowled. I wanted to badly to fuck her up for hurting her like that but that would ruin everything. These were the prices for what would all happen in the end. I looked at C-Murder who had grabbed her knife again and was twirling it slowly in her hand. Emerald was looking at Pandora daring her to repeat herself.

She raised the gun to her and cocked it back. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" she asked. Her face was twisted in a disgusted scowl.

Pandora didn't answer and again it seemed to be making Emerald seethe with anger. I could see her finger putting pressure on the trigger, ready to shoot when all of a sudden it exploded in her hand. She jumped back in surprise and Natasha flinched. I raised one eyebrow as I saw half on the gun on the ground. Before Emerald could react C-Murder was up and going to retrieve the knife she had just thrown. It had cut the gun in half. Damn, that was one sharp knife.

"Look we don't have time for this. You wanna bitch and throw a fit? Do it on your own time with Pandora. And speaking of Pandora don't forget she's Natasha the actress. You bruise her and there will be hell to pay." C-Murder told her although I noticed she kept her eyes on her knife.

Emerald was obviously even more pissed. Her gun was destroyed and her "workers" were defying her. I wouldn't be surprised if she lost it and beat all of our asses right now. In fact I was anticipating it. I watched her as her eyes twitched then she put her hands on her hips and looked down at all of us. She breathed in deeply and I was surprised to see her calming down.

"Let me see your knife." she said calmly to her.

She was hesitating and I didn't blame her. But she eventually gave it because not giving in would rile her up all over again. She held out her hand and C-Murder let the knife fall into it. Emerald wrapped her fingers around it softly. Maybe she wanted to see how sharp a knife had to be to cut a gun like hers. C-Murder stayed there and watched her knife. It was kinda weird how much she thought of her knives as if they were real. Emerald smirked, more to herself, then in one quick motion sliced the knife against C-Murder's wrist.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the small blonde screamed as blood emerged from her arm.

She dropped the knife and pushed her aside. "Never tell me what to do. Now go clean yourself up." she ordered. She turned to the rest of us and smiled. "Did you hear the great news? Death Rebels are once again the most important thing on the news. Bad news? I think we may have some competition."

Me and Pandora we still focused on the girl in pain but our vision shifted to Emerald.

"Competition? Please." Pandora said as if even the thought was stupid to suggest.

Emerald smiled even brighter. "Not real people. I mean the detective agency. They really are stopping all cases just to focus on us." she seemed to think all of this was something to laugh about but it wasn't. The last thing we needed was more people on our back.

"So that means?" Pandora asked.

"We're more badass than even I thought." she said with a smirk. She turned to me. "Now with all this pressure I'm expecting a Sophie's report everyday. Got that Oracle?"

I gave a curt nod but was scowling all the same. She said Sophie's report as if she really believed Sophie and Oracle were two different people. Like I said all the same I was still Sophie. I looked over to Cindy again and by this time she had managed to at least calm the bleeding down. I noticed the cut wasn't as deep as I believed. Still I bet it hurt like hell. Emerald noticed my gaze and followed it.

"Don't worry too much Oracle. A little blood never hurt anyone." she said then turned to go farther in the hideout and probably recieve another gun.

As soon as she was gone Natasha rushed to Cindy's side. "Oh God Cindy are you o-"

Cindy slapped a hand over Natasha's face before she could continue. Then she waited and listened. After about 2 minutes she turned to Natasha. "Don't bring up the Jamie Thing ever again okay?" then she rose to her feet and retrieved her knife.

I picked up my computer and opened it once again. Natasha had asked me was I scared.

Of Jazmine?  
No she was sweet and almost too innocent for her age.

Of Emerald?  
Hell Yeah.

* * *

**Author's Note: So let me just explain something. The Emerald and Jazmine aren't the same person thing, well they're not. Jazmine's crazy. But that's all I can say. Oh and now you guys know a little about Jamie and what happened to him. As the story continues you will see how he wasn't the only factor in what caused all of this. Also what does Sophie have up her sleeve? A LOT! Lol that's all I'm saying again. I'm surprised if by the end you guys won't be crazy. Lol well I'm still excited for this story! Soooo...**

**Reviews are Love :D**


End file.
